The present invention relates to electrical stimulation of the pubococcygeal and related musculature of the female perineum, including the "Grafenburg Spot". It is well known that lack of development, or deterioration, of the pubococcygeal musculature can result in numerous dysfunctions in the female. Urinary incontinence; sexual dysfunctions, including anorgasmia; syndromes of impaired arousal are all known to be associated with maldevelopment or deterioration of the integrity of the pubococcygeal musculature. Recent evidence also indicates that there is a strong correlation between development of the pubococcygeum and the ability to attain vaginal orgasm and ejaculation, related to stimulation of the "G-Spot" on the superior, anterior portion of the vagina.
Heretofore, treatment of these various conditions has been limited. Rehabilitative exercises (the Kegel exercises) have been available, though the effectiveness of the treatment is undemonstrated. Alternatively, a myostimulatory device has been available which has several critical limitations due to design and concept. A battery containing "handle" protrudes outside the vagina and must be held by the subject. Therefore, treatment is limited to the amount of time the subject can devote to holding the device in place. Further, no control of either frequency or duration of the stimulation is possible, and there is no means of monitoring the activity of the device or for incorporating biofeedback principles into the treatment.
By the present invention, there is provided a myostimulatory device which eliminates the need for the patient to hold the treatment device in place, and which eliminates any restrictions on the total duration of the treatment, or on the intensity, frequency or duration of the myostimulatory signals, and which utilizes biofeedback phenomena in its operation. Because the device is entirely intra-vaginally contained, the treatment may be given in total privacy and in any circumstances or locations. Also, the total duration of treatment, frequency and intensity of stimulation may be controlled as prescribed by a physician, or as individually desired by the patient.
The device provides complete portability and privacy of treatment. It eliminates the need to visit the physician or physician's assistant on any frequent or regular basis, and makes the extent of treatment a purely subjective decision, within the privacy of the patient's personal preferences.